Harry's Hero Academia
by Fatherearth1997
Summary: On his 16th Birthday, Harry found out about his family coming of age and origins. so after coming into his power and getting rid of Voldemort. Harry is off on an adventure to find out his heritage and secrets that were hidden since that fateful Halloween. Joining him on this journey is the potential heroes of 1-A as he experiences this new world. Powerful Harry
1. Birthday Bananzar

**Harry's Hero Academia**

**Birthday Bananzar.**

A/N Hello Everyone I know that that you haven't heard from me for years, I'm sorry but I had the world worst case of writer's block so I'll try to make an effect with this fic. Plus I got my little sister wanting me to do this so I got that incentive as such I hope that you'll enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is in this fanfic that is related to Harry Potter or My Hero Academia.

Key

"I am people talking normally"

__This is what people are thinking about__

During the deep of the night, we can see a poor boy lying in bed in fitful slumber, tossing and turning while muttering a single name,

"Sirius no"

His hair is matted against his forehead as sweat dripped out of his pours as the young man's struggle starts to increase, fighting against an unseen opponent as his mutterings start to get louder,

"Sirius no … Don't go … Don't Leave me"

"SIRIUS"

With a bang and a yell, the young man shoots up screaming a name. His chest heaving as his eyes wild and full of panic dart around the night filled room searching for something that deep in his mind he knows that he will never see again,

After taking a couple of deep breaths the young man could feel his heart rate slowly go down as the adrenaline starts to leave his body. Shortly afterwards he started to look at the small alarm clock that was sitting on the bedside table he could see that it was 23:58 PM.

Seeing what the time was he gave a small grin as he saw that there was only a couple of minutes left till his 16th birthday, so the soon to be sixteen years old decided that since he not going to be getting any form of sleep tonight that he was going to watch the last bit of his 15 years alive slowly tick away.

10  
9  
8  
7  
6  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
0

DING DONG DING

'POP'

Out of nowhere as Harry Potter was listening to the midnight charms of the grandfather clock downstairs, there was a pop as a letter appeared in front of his face and softly landed onto his lap;

Looking at the letter it showed a seal that had the word Gringotts emblazoned along the top, After turning it over to see the front, Harry could see that there were only three words written along the front, in a flowery curve script

Harry Potter-Black

Wondering why the only bank of the wizarding world was contacting him for the first time ever since he first found out that he was magical 6 years ago today. Furthermore he was wondering as to why they were calling him Potter-Black so he decided to open the letter to see what they wanted;

_Dear Heir Potter - Black;  
We of Gringotts bank are written to request that you come to the Bank hopefully within the next day or two, as we have several important things and information to tell you now that you are 16 years of age._

_First and foremost is your family's right of passage, as I aforementioned you are now 16 as such you will have to go to your family vault like your father did when he was 16 and his father before him. Normally it would be your head of house that would guide you through this important time, or in worst cases your Godfather. However, since both are away and now reunited with each other it has fallen to me as your family's vault keeper to fulfil their duty._

_Furthermore, upon mentioning your now missing Godfather his will has been activated and as such, it is important for you as his heir for you to respect his wishes and to manage his estate. And to become the next head of your houses, Both the Black and the Potter,_

_So when you next arrive at the bank please ask one of the tellers at the front that you have a meeting with me and they will guide you to my office;_

_May your descendants be forever rich_

_Potter Vault Keeper_

_GrimClaw VII_

Looking at the informative letter that he held in his hands, he was left with many different questions.

What was this Potter right of passage and why hasn't he heard anything about it,  
What does he need to do about Sirius's estate and what else is in the Will and finally;  
Why does it say that his head of house which he assumes to be his father and his godfather are said to be 'missing' and not dead,

As he starts to think in depth about all of this, Harry hears something tapping on the glass of his window. Looking towards it he wasn't too surprised to see that there was a lot of owls all waiting outside of his window as was tradition on his birthday and sitting on the window sill in the direct centre of attention looking as regal as a queen was his magnificent familiar; and as if she heard his thoughts praise her, she seems to preen and puff up with joy.

Smiling at her antics he walked towards the window and opened it to let the many owls in. Which upon seeing an entrance to deliver their burdens all of the owls immediately swooped into the bedroom and found a perch somewhere within the room,

Harry after letting all of the owls into his bedroom then walked other towards the bed and then sat down on it waiting for the owls to fly down and be relieved of their presents. Once again like she can hear his thoughts Hedwig barked at the other owls that were preparing to move and then on silent wings left her perch and landed on her human's leg.

Chuckling at her antics Harry removed the small present off of his familiar's leg and watched as the package increase in size as he held it in his arms. Looking at the letter tied onto the gift he recognised the neat even handwriting that was Hermione's. After her burden was removed Hedwig then hooted softly at him and then flew back onto her perch where she then took a small drink of water in the bowl beside her and then tucked her head underneath her wing, after which she then dozed off.

Seeing that their de facto leader has done her job and is now done for the night the other 4 owls all flew over the bed where they then released their package and then flew out of the open window.

After a couple of minutes after the present bombing Harry could see that there was a total of 5 different parcels and looking at the cards that came with each of the presents Harry could see that the four other presents came from;

Ron, The Twins Fred and George, Their older brother Charlie and finally the last one was from the quirky girl Luna Lovegood.

Looking at the first package that he received from Hermione, Harry opened up the letter that was tied to it and started to read it;

_Dear Harry.  
Happy 16th birthday Harry, I hope that you are doing okay after what has happened after the end of the year, I'm doing great myself for just last week I finished the potions regime that Madame Pomfrey issued me and now the scar that I have is barely visible;_

_Now I know you, Harry James Potter, You are such a self - righteous prat that you would feel as if it was you that caused the injury yourself, However you shouldn't blame yourself because I made the decision myself to follow you so my injury is my burden to bear and not yours._

_In any case on lighter notes, I made sure that for the coming conflicts that I'm sure that you are going to be part of willing or otherwise, I have included many different books that I believe would be beneficial for you in the fight against Voldemort._

_From offensive and defensive spells to household cleaning spells, and I have also included a book that I believe would really hold your interest, considering that it is part of your pranking heritage, I included the complete guide to becoming an Animagus for I am sure that you would love to learn how to perform that as your father and Sirius did._

_I know that I might seem hard on you about studing but I know that you are stronger and smarter than you let other people believe as such I hope that you let whatever is holding you back go and become the man that I know that you can become,_

_Yours_

_Hermione_

Smiling at the thought of what his best friend has sent him as well as the fact that she knows him so much that she knew what he would be blaming himself over the fact that because of him that so many of his friends including her was injured in the fight that ended with his godfather dying by falling through the veil of death.

Shaking his head to get rid of the morbid thoughts that were starting to fog up his mind, Harry turned his attention onto the still wrapped present is still on his lap, with great haste Harry tears into the package and unveils what is contained within,

Inside was a series of different books there are seven of them in total, each one seems to be made of a strange form of leather that from what Harry could see was polished to a shine as he sees that the books were reflecting the surrounding light to give the illusion that they were radiating light, like they were some form of holy scripture that Harry has unleashed from their locked up cardboard tomb.

To further cement their illusion of self-importance, Hermione forgot to mention in her letter was that they were all written by the same author and that the author's name was plastered along the title line, Harry smirked as he leered at the titles;

The Gandalfr Complete Guide to Offensive Magic by the Gandalfr  
The Gandalfr Complete Guide to Defensive Magic by the Gandalfr  
The Gandalfr Complete Guide to Healing Magic by the Gandalfr  
The Gandalfr Complete Guide to Everyday Magic by the Gandalfr  
The Gandalfr Complete Guide to Transformation Magic by the Gandalfr  
The Gandalfr Complete Guide to Warding Magic by the Gandalfr  
The Gandalfr Complete Guide to Spell Crafting by the Gandalfr

_'Whoever this Gandalfr person is he seems to be very self-centred, I love Hermione to bits, but I hope that this isn't another Lockhart otherwise Hermione has been ripped off' _

Harry mused as he gazed upon the still glowing books, though due to the thought and effect that Hermione has made to find and give the present to Harry, he has decided to give the benefit of a doubt about the books until he has read a few chapters at least, for all he could know the author; this mysterious Gandalfr might actually be component unlike the fraud that was Lockhart and might know the subjects at hand.

Shaking the thoughts about the books out of his head, the newly 16-year-old grabbed the present that from his other friend Ron Weasley, attached to it just like all of the other presents was a letter, so taking the message off of the package Harry opened it up;

_Hey Man.  
Happy 16th birthday Harry, I hope that you will be able to get away from those awful muggles soon especially after what had happened at the end of the last term, I mean YOU saw how big those brains were that attacked me, some of them was bigger than the acromantulas that we faced in the forest back in second year, however I have to admit that the encounter with the giant grey matter has made me better off. Apparently the magic of the brains have increased my overall IQ and have expanded my sense of feeling, meaning as Hermione had put it, I no longer have an emotional range of a teaspoon, but instead the emotional range of a tablespoon._

_But enough joking and laughing, Inside the best wrapped present that you have ever seen is an Auror grade wand holster, don't ask me how I got it for I'm not too sure myself, for the only thing that I can remember, is asking Tonks for one as a gift for your birthday and the next thing I know I'm lying in my bed with purple female undergarment and the wand holster sitting on my bedside table, I don't know what I did but every time I see Tonks she blushes madly and rushes off somewhere._

_O well enough about that I hope that you have a bearable birthday,_

_From Ron the Best Weasley._

Chucking at what he has just read while simultaneously blushing at the connotations of what his friend did to get his birthday present, He thought that it was both amusing and depressing that according to his red-haired friend that apparently the failed mission to save his godfather which lead to his death, has had a positive effect on him.

Though given that his friend was blunt before he had the grey matter attack he hope's that when he meets his friends sometime in the near future that Ron has matured and that he's more sensitive to other people feelings because he dosen't like the feeling of sadness and anguish that comes with loss of his Godfather.

Rubbing his eyes to get rid of any tears Harry turned his gaze to the self-proclaimed best-wrapped present, It was, in fact one of the worst wrappings that he has ever seen. For one the brown wrapping paper seems to be ripped in different places almost as if the present was wrapped and opened multiple times, also along one of the sides the was massive hole in the paper which allowed Harry to see what is inside quite clearly,

Deciding to see what the apparent wand holster looks like fully, Harry finishes the job that he could assume Ron was trying to do and remove the wrapping paper with several quick motions. Sitting inside the small shallow box was at first glance looks like a leather wristband that was about an inch thick with a small loop connected at the bottom of the band that was too small for his hand to go into as such Harry assumes that this is to hold his wand, However, Harry is spectacle at this for he is not too sure that this will be able to hold his wand, yet he muses that with magic anything is possible,

Harry puts the box to the side as he then reaches out for the next present from the pile of gifts, However, the wrapping paper of the present made him frown and stops reaching for the present for on the wrapping paper was the logo for the infamous Weasley Wizard Wheezes and knowing the humour of the infamous twins Harry wouldn't be surprised if one or both of the twins have decided to jinx the present.

Attached to the package, however, was a letter that was not addressed to Harry Potter but to **The not so hidden investor of WWW.** Shaking his head at the title on the letter he took it off the package while taking care that he doesn't touch the wrapping paper with his bare skin for he had a big suspicion that if he did he would be spending the nearby future as an animal of some form, Harry would put his money on that animal being a canary.

Lucky for the young wizard upon grabbing the letter he didn't find himself in a different body. So bringing it close enough for him to read he opens the letter and starts to read it;

_To our Invisible Investor;_

_**May we start by saying happy birthday old chap and we hope that you have a great one.**___

_Now that the pleasantries are over may I just say that my smart and fabulous brother Forge has recently received information from a common acquaintance of our on what we should give you for your birthday and that we are to expect interesting things in our future._

_What my brilliant and handsome brother Gred means is that that we been told by our quirky friend Luna on what we should give you for apparently she sees beyond our normal world and that you will have a pressing need for our products and that we will get some interesting requests from you in the near future.___

_**As such let us tell you what you have received from the infamous dubious duo that is us. If you haven't received our secondary present upon getting your first one, then may we congratulate you on being vigilant and that if you want to get rid of that present then conclude your business with the Marauders. If not then shame on you for having the awareness equal to Ronniekins which from what we been informed you will need to improve upon the future,**_

_Back to the presents, inside you will find a belt that contains all of our stock that we have currently and won't run out anything soon, furthermore any letters that you put in there will be delivered to our office, and a promise to you brought on by Luna on being your support department, we don't know what that means but our moon child tells us that it will make sense in the nearby future. ___

_As such looking forward to our future business with you.__****_

_**The Terrible Twosome**_

_**Gred and Forge.**_**  
**  
Finishing the letter Harry was immensely happy that he decided to follow his gut and not touch the package for fear that there was a prank laid into it. However, there was a moment or two as Harry stood in confusion wondering on what they meant by concluding my business with the Marauders.

Luckily though Harry knows how the twins think so he believes that he knows what the password is.

So keeping his voice low to not disturb any of his sleeping relatives and bring on their wrath for waking them up in the middle of the night he whispers;

"Mischief managed"

The instant the last syllable left his lips there was a muffled bang as a dim flash of light emerged from the present as it starts to float in the air as the wrapping paper seems to melt into thin air uncovering the present that was hidden within,

Left suspended in the air could only be described as a utility belt that Harry seem some superheroes wear in comics that he seen in primary school. For attached to the belt was 6 small rectangular pouches, 3 on each side with a bigger pouch in between.

Grabbing the belt out of the air Harry sat it off to the side with the rest of the opened presents and turned his attention to the next one. The first thing that Harry could sees about this present is that the wrapping paper that covers this one was very singed with a heavy smell of smoke present to it. Grabbing the letter that is attached to the present Harry rips it open.

_To Harry;  
I know that this weird and all, given that you are getting a letter and a present from me even though we have only met back during the Quidditch world cup and then after that back when you were in the Triwizard tournament,_

_Though if you haven't guessed this is Charlie Weasley. Since old snake-face has decided to show his ugly mug earlier in the year and given that the Prophet has started calling you the chosen one, so in response to this Professor Dumbledore contacted me asking me if I could provide you with a suit of dragonhide armour to help you out with your future strife._

_And lucky for you, it turns out that you have a scaly friend for as soon as the request from the Professor came to me, one of the dragon translators told us that the Hungarian Horntail told him that she would willingly give us her hide to be made for your suit._

_The main thing that you need to know is that if a suit is made from willingly given hide then it would be about 2x to 5x more effective then normally harvested dragonhide depending on the connection between the wearer and the dragon in question. This is due to the fact that the dragon's magic is still present in the hide._

_So that you know what to expect with the suit, while it is definitely too big to fit you now, but when you wear it for the first time it will refit itself to you after the still living draconic magic bonds to you, After it bonds to you you will gain several benefits; one is that it will keep you warm in cold weather and cool in hot weather. Another benefit is that it still retains the dragon's immense defensive properties, meaning that the only thing that can bypass it is the darkest of black magic and the sharpest of swords like Goblin Silver. It is also a slight strength enhancer about 5x, meaning that if the most you could pick up was 50kg then while wearing the suit you should be able to pick up and 220 ~ 260kg instead._

_One final thing is that when you run magic through it, it will slowly start to repair the suit if it gets damaged at any time. However, do note that this is extremely magic heavy so take caution when doing this,_

_So prepare O Chosen One,_

_Charlie Weasley._

Harry was glad that he was still sitting down when he opened the letter for he was shocked at just how powerful this present was, as well at just how useful this will be given the situation that he is in will Old Snake-face himself,

However, given how late it was Harry decided that he will unwrap the dragonhide suit in the morning and bond to it afterwards.

With that in mind, Harry grabbed the last presents from his friends and took off the letter that was attached to it and opened it, however upon opening the letter Harry was flabbergasted to see that unlike the previous letters that he read that was clean and written on parchment, This letter looks like it was written on a table cloth that was shrunken down to parchment size for Harry was sure that many of the dark patches on the letter were actually food stains.

_To Harry.  
I know that the nargles will have not stolen this letter to you, but if they have then they have gotten smarter and shame on you._

_But if this, in fact, Harry Potter and not the supreme overlord of pudding then the present that this letter was attached to will be of great use to you soon._

_As the amusing twins have no doubt told you I can peer beyond our world and into other worlds. Because of this, I can tell you that your future will be interesting, to say the least as you will get the happiness and closure that you are looking for._

_The present itself contains information that you will need for the future but any more and that would be telling._

_All I can say is that the heliopaths that are usually duos are going to become a trio,_

_Goodbye Harry Potter and save me some pudding._

Like always when dealing with the quirky blond Harry could feel a headache starting as he tries to comprehend what she meant. After several minutes of mind-boggling thinking, Harry decides that it would be best that he stops trying to understand and that in time he will understand.

After coming to this conclusion Harry then grabs the last present that was sent to him and opens it, inside was a leather-bound journal that has engraved on the front was;

Quirks and UA by Luna Selene Lovegood

The title of the book was very confusing to Harry for he didn't know anything that has something called UA or Quirks in context, So using the previous logic when dealing with Luna he decides that he would just leave it along and it will all make sense in time.

After finishing this thought Harry let out a jaw-breaking yawn and stretched feeling tired after all the excitement died down, so he stood up and placed his new book onto the desk and then went back into bed, going to sleep the second his head hit the pillow.

Harry was so tired that as he drifted off he didn't see a soft glow like a dim sun, radiated out of the book originating from a single blonde hair that was trapped within the page. As his dreams were filled with boisterous laughter and a smile that repelled the darkness.

**AN**

Hey Guys this is the end of the first Chapter, So this with be me signing off then, I'll see you soon, so please give me any reviews you can give. Any Flames however will be used to save money on heating for this poor Uni student

EDIT: 18/05

I have made some edits to improve grammar as well as filled in some missing words and to help improve the flow of reading


	2. Going to the Bank

**Harry's Hero Academia**

**Going to the Bank.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is in this fanfic that is related to Harry Potter or My Hero Academia.

Key

"I am people talking normally"

_This is what people are thinking about_

When Harry woke up later on in the day after his midnight excitement he was surprised at how well rested he felt. For normally after a night that was interrupted with nightmares. It was usually very hard for him to go back to sleep again and in the morning after he would normally feel like death warmed up for most of the morning and only feeling human at about noon. But instead of the bone-deep ache that comes from the extreme exhaustion as well as the mental fatigue from the nightmares, he felt like he could take on the world as booming laughter seem to echo faintly in the back of his mind banishing any feeling of misery that shrouds his mind.

Jumping out of bed with a spring in his step and happiness present in his mind, he sat down onto the bed and then glanced at the time on the beaten up clock on the bedside table, his eyes widen when he saw that the time was only 8 o'clock in the morning,

His mind then went back to the events that happened that night which reminded him of the first letter that came to him. Since the letter requested that he comes to the bank either today or tomorrow and given that he has woke up early enough he decided that he should go to the bank today for he was curious and excited at what his vault keeper had to tell him and what this mysterious Rite of Passage was.

So with that in mind, Harry started to prepare to leave Privet drive for the rest of the summer. So to do this the young man started to pack up what meagre belongings that were scattered around the small room that was his bedroom into the old and beaten trunk that was sitting at the foot of his bed.

The first things that went into the trunk were all of the things that held memories or had connections to friends and family. Things like his Firebolt, invisibility cloak, Marauders Map, Family photos, the utility belt of pranks and the new books that his friends have sent him all went into the bottom of the trunk. The other presents like the Dragonhide battle suit and the wand holster, Harry put off to the side because he was planning on wearing them to the bank today.

So deciding to get change for the day Harry takes off the lightweight clothes that he was wearing during the night and grabs the still unwrapped present with the battle suit in. With quick movements, Harry removes the wrapping on the box and then swiftly opens it. He then takes the battlesuit out of the box, now that he has it out of its container Harry could see what it looked like. The first thing that strikes in his mind is that it doesn't feel or looked scaly like he thought it would. However, it instead feels like leather and is surprisingly warm to the touch, as if he has just picked it up away from an open flame. Harry remembers what Charlie had written and put it down due to the dragon's magic still being present.

The suit has the same distinctive dark crimson almost a black scales that Harry remember seeing on the beast 2 years ago, causing him to flinch slightly at the memory of the tail spike that embedded itself into his shoulder during that encounter. However the design of the suit is very simple, it consisted of only a pair of thin trousers and an under armour top. True to Charlie's word they are extremely baggy for him to the point that he believes that they would be too big for his 260 lb cousin.

Firstly he puts on the trousers of the suit and his legs now feels like they are wrapped up in a massive thick blanket as the heat of the hide starts to radiate into his legs chasing off any chill that was starting to build there, following that interesting experience Harry picks up the counterpart of the suit and wraps it around his small wiry frame, the bottom of the top is so long that it starts to drag towards his knees, even the sleeves were hanging lifelessly about a foot below his hands, given how big the suit is compared to himself Harry is reminded of when young Dennis Creevey came into the great hall in Hagrid's coat back in fourth year's welcome feast.

Just like with the trousers the top of the battle suit also radiates with the same inner heat. However, as Harry stares at his reflection in a nearby mirror he wonders on what Charlie meant when he says that the suit will bond to him. Harry was so engrossed in his thought to notice that the warm heat of the dragonhide has started to heat up first in his extremities from his hands and feet. The heat starts to increase rapidly to the point that Harry was brought out his thoughts feeling like the selected body parts were being set on fire. However, Harry doesn't have a lot of time to think about the overbearing heat as it starts to rush upwards towards the centre of his being. Flying up his legs and along his arms as the living flames dig deep within his bones, reaching his heart and stomach where they seem to collide together and merge when they meet at his sternum. For an instant that seems to last for eons, the pain increases rapidly to the point that Harry for a split second compares it is to being hit by one of Lord Voldemort's Cruciatus Curses.

Out of sheer will that Harry didn't know that he had, Harry was able to smother the scream that was burbling out of his throat in an effort to prevent his relatives, the Dursley's, from hearing him and coming into the room to investigate, for the last thing that Harry wanted is for his magic-hating family to see all of the stuff that was quite magical in nature and for them to do something like destroying them.

To Harry's surprise the bone-deep heat that he was feeling suddenly disappeared and behind his clenched eyelids caused by the pain Harry saw a flash of light passing through the tight membrane, so Harry opened his eyes to see what caused the bright light was and he was amazed by the changes that had happened to the battle suit as he looked into the mirror nearby.

The first thing that springs to his mind is the fact that the dragon leather had shrunken down, for before Harry was seemingly swimming in it, but now the suit had become skintight, to the boy's shock it looks like Harry is now trapped within its clothens confinements for the suit and trousers had become one piece of clothing, almost like a muggle wetsuit. However, unlike the muggle piece of swimwear, it appears that there is no way for him to remove the piece of clothing.

As Harry was studying himself in the mirror trying to find a way to get the suit off he could feel the warmth still emanating from within the suit. A draft come through the window and causes a shiver to run down Harry's back, in response to the cold the suit starts to warm up chasing away the chill with a warmth that reminds Harry of the fireplace within the Gryffindor common room.

After that experience, he has an inkling that was what Charlie meant by the suit bonding to him, for one thing, he did know it will definitely be hard getting out of the suit, But he decides that the benefits outweigh the fact that he can't seemly get out of the suit.

So after experiencing that he decides that he should carry on with getting dressed, so Harry grabbed the box that held the Auror grade wand holster and took it out of the box. Given the simplicity of the object and the fact that it came without instructions, Harry decided to go with his gut and decided that he should put it on like it was a muggle rubber wristband. Before doing this, however, he prayed to any God that he knew the name of for Harry hoped that he didn't have a repeat of the previous experience that he just had. So with great hesitance, he pulls the wristband over his right hand and it fits snugly onto his wrist.

Bracing himself for any pain that might come he tenses for several minutes in the end with no pain striking his body, Harry released a sigh of relief. With that over with Harry decided to put his new holster to work as he grabbed his focus off his bedside table.

So he places the wand handle first through the loop that is attached to the holster hanging underneath his wrist. The instant the handle pasts through the loop, the wand disappears from his grip and then the holster disappears leaving his wrist empty.

Blinking in alarm Harry immediately starts to inspect his wrist in a desperate attempt in trying to find his missing focus, and no matter how much he tries he couldn't feel or see the holster that was meant to be on wrist. As the despair starts to build up in his chest it is suddenly dispelled as there was a burst of magic that warms up his inner right forearm, as if his focus was responding to him letting him know that it was still there. Panic slightly over, he was reassured that his focus was still with him so he starts to concentrate trying to find out how to get his wand. As the thoughts of getting his wand pass across his mind, his wand shot out of the holster and was flung across the room.

Luckily Harry's seeker instincts were quick enough to be able to snatch the makeshift wooden missile out of the air, learning that intent is the way to get his wand Harry puts his wand back into his holster and took it out repeatedly so that he could get used to the holster.

After that was done Harry then starts to put away the magical equipment that he had out, things like his cauldrons and potions ingredients as well as his potion scales and telescopes, also went into the trunk. He then went and grabbed all of his clothes and chucked them into the trunk while keeping a set of clothes out so that he can cover his battle suit which he then swiftly put on. With that job done he then closed and locked the trunk and looked at Hedwig's cage which he sees is currently empty,

'_I guess that she left earlier to go hunt since she is a smart and beautiful lady I'm sure she come and find me sooner or later'_ Harry thought reminding himself of how his familiar arrived at a location 3 hours before himself back in the summer before the third year,

After grabbing the pouch of wizardry money he had on the dresser and placing it inside one of his trouser pockets, he then grabbed the trunk with one hand and the empty cage in the other he turned and left his room and slowly made his way downstairs. The trunk in his hand creates a loud thunk after it impacts each step one after another. Each thunk that the trunk creates causes Harry to wince as each of the thuds rings through his ears for he really didn't want to draw the attention of his relatives since he was so close to freedom,

However he wasn't as quiet as he hoped for as soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs he heard a voice ring out from the kitchen to the front of him,

"Potter is that you making all of that noise, if so can you come here please,"

Harry recognizes the voice as his heavyset cousin Dudley Dursley, but confusion clouds his mind as he can't remember a time where Dudley was either kind or polite to him, so with curiosity bubbling in him he decides to see what his cousin wants from him, so he wheels his trunk into the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen sitting at the table watching a nearby TV was his cousin Dudley dressed in a tracksuit and was eating fruit from a bowl in front of him, this sight was not a strange one for Harry for it turns out that after the dementor attack his cousin decide to try and get fit and was on a major health kick, he should know for after preparing all of the meals and listening to him bragging about his exercises Harry has unwittingly memorized all of his routines and meal plans and could recite them in his sleep. However, all of the braggings is not unfounded for after being on a strict diet and doing major exercise for just under a year it has shown some big improvements for his cousin.

For one almost all of the fat on his body has pretty much melted off, dropping his weight from 300 lb down to 260 lb and this has caused him to grow to a staggering height of 6'4". And what was once fat has been replaced with hard bulging muscle giving him a build that would make most professionals jealous. As Harry was in his thoughts reflecting about the changes that have happened to his cousin, he was forced out of his mind by the sound of Dudley talking,

"I see that you have your trunk so I'm assuming that means that you are leaving us then, in that case, I want to apologize to you, to thank you and I have a question to ask."

Harry was confused by what his cousin said to him but he was still able to respond to him.

"Ahh okay then, well I got a letter from my bank telling me that I need to meet them to do some form of Rite of passage that apparently the Potters have which I didn't know about. But I'm confused about one thing what is it that you have to thank me for? And what is the question."

"Well first I have to apologize to how I acted to you back in our younger years, I know now as I look back that I was in the wrong and that you didn't deserve that treatment. And secondary I need to thank you for if you didn't save me from that dementy thingy that wouldn't have given me the incentive to get as healthy as I have now and I haven't done so yet and I have a feeling that this might be the last time I can, so thank you for saving my life last year. And finally, the question that I have is that after the attack happened mum seems to know what it was that attacked us but she won't tell me about it so my question is this. What was that dementy thingy and why can't I see it" Dudley replied with honesty burning deep within his eyes as he stares at Harry.

Harry took a deep breath and silently rejoiced at the apology that he received from his cousin as he started to explain,

"Thank you for the apology and for what it's worth I forgive you. Now the first thing that you need to know about Dementors is that only people that have magic can perceive them and since you are a muggle or a non-magical you can't see them,"

Dudley let out a hum as he let this information sink in but something in his memory makes him frown,

"What about Mrs Figg she saw them does that mean that she is a witch, Why didn't she protect us and prevent you from getting the hearing"

Harry's eyes widened from the response by his cousin for it showed that he cared enough about him to remember about that event but responded to the second question.

"Mrs Figg is not a witch but instead something called a squib meaning that she has magic in her body allowing her to see the dementor but not enough for her to cast any spells, but chances are if she was a witch she wouldn't have been able to cast the only spell that could protect us from them, for most adult witches and wizards are unable to cast the spell, and most of the ones that can usually can only produce a mist and not the spirit animal that I summoned."

Harry was interrupted once again by Dudley as he responded;

"Wait if most adult can't use the spell that you use and the ones that can use a lesser version of it that must mean that you are very strong and powerful was that why that evil wizard lord thingy attacked you all those years ago?"

Harry laughed and shook his head slightly at what his cousin was asking as he stared amused at Dudley as he stated with pride colouring his voice;

"Yes I'm considered powerful given the fact that I mastered the spell at 13 as well as the adventures that I had since I was 11, But with Lord Voldemort he attacked my family due to a prophecy that said I had a power that would destroy him, so he decided to try and destroy me before I destroy him and attacked all those years ago, but I digress your main question was about Dementors right, well nobody knows where these demons come from but the ministry of magic uses them as prison guards so they are normally off in the north sea guarding Azkaban our prison. When they are nearby like you experienced last year they drop the surrounding temperature to below freezing and causing anybody near then to experience their worst memories as they consume their positive emotions. They are drawn to misery so because of my past I'm like a free 5-course dinner."

Harry gives a small chuckle but soon his expression turns grim as he continues,

"If a Dementor gets close enough then they will attempt to give their current victim something called a Dementor's Kiss, This was why I told you to keep your mouth shut in the tunnel, For when they do the kiss they will literally draw out the person's soul out of their mouth and consume it, leaving the body a soulless husk, or simply brain dead. The only thing that can repel a dementor, for there is no known way to destroy them, is the Patronus charm which I mentioned before. My Patronus form is a stag which was the form of the animal that my dad could change into, just to let you know." Harry finished as his grim expression turned into a grin upon mentioning Prongs.

As Harry was talking Dudley was steadily turning pale as Harry was talking about the eldritch horrors that were Dementors. He finally turned into a shade of sickly green as he heard the description of the fate that would have befallen upon him if his cousin was not present.

Shakily Dudley stood up from the table and carefully moved his way towards Harry, and without any warning suddenly engulfed him into a huge bear hug to the point that Harry felt like parts of his back was breaking. As Harry was about to open his mouth to ask Dudley to let go, the words got caught in his throat for he could feel Dudley was starting to shake and his shoulder was starting to become moist.

The shock hit him like a freight train, Dudley was crying. The man who was the main bully for most of his childhood was holding onto him and was sobbing into his shoulder. Gingerly and with unsure movements Harry wrapped his arms around the bigger man as he lightly tapped him on the shoulder trying to reassure him,

Soon enough after a couple of minutes of reassurance Dudley's cries eventually settled down to sniffles as he slowly raised his head up off Harry's shoulder. His eyes were still wet with tears and were bloodshot as snot started to drip out of one of his nostrils. He rubbed his nose with the back of one of his sleeves as he glanced down and gave Harry a watery smile,

"T-T-Thanks Harry I-I know that it doesn't amount to much given our history but for what it's worth, you are my hero and so don't let anybody else take that away from you. So go and do what you have to do and take that dark bastard out. I'll be rooting for you. Oh and sorry about the shirt" whispered Dudley his voice getting stronger after each word.

After giving the apology about the shirt Dudley grabbed Harry by the shoulders and gently turned him around, after Harry was turned around he reached down and grabbed the trunk and cage that was sitting on the ground and then slowly guided Harry to the front door where he then opened it and pushed him outside and handed him back his things and then said while closing the door.

"Best of luck Harry. I hope we meet again in the future, if not then I wish you all the best and hope that you find happiness."

With his final goodbye, the door closed with a click which drew Harry out of his stupor, looking behind him at the closed door in amazement he didn't realise at how much his cousin had changed over the previous year. Shaking his head to get rid of the sentimental thoughts that were starting to build, he grabbed the trunk and Hedwig's cage that his cousin had dropped outside the door and started to make his way away from the house to find a quiet place to summon the knight bus.

After 10 minutes of walking at a casual pace, Harry eventually reached the nearby park where the attack happened last year. Looking around to see if there was anybody around, Harry was surprised to see that there was no soul in sight, with a quick thought Harry's wand was in hand and then raised in the air and pointed toward the road.

There was a massive bang as a purple triple-decker appeared out of thin air and stopped in front of him, standing in the doorway of the bus was a man that Harry recognised from several years ago when he previously used the bus. It was Stan Shunpike as he stepped off the bus and walked toward Harry while reading off of a small card;

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor today."

Finishing that he looked up from the card and stared at the boy that was in front of him, His expression changed in recognition as he says to Harry,

"Hey I recognize you, your Neville Longbottom right we picked you up 3 years ago to go to the leaky cauldron, _that's in London. _ I guess that's what we are going today?"

Harry listened in slight amusement at the fact that Stan still believed that his name was Neville even though his name and face are plastered all of the Daily Prophet these days. But he looked up at him and replied to the question.

"Yeah, that's where I'm going today,"

"Okay you get on and prepare 11 sickles for the fare and I'll bring your luggage onto the bus," Stan stated as he then reached down and grabbed hold of the trunk and cage and struggled as he lifted them up and brought them onto the bus.

As Stan was battling with his luggage, Harry got up onto the bus as he reached into his pocket and removed his pouch of money and extracted the desired amount then sat down onto a nearby seat, waiting for Stan to bring his trunk over. After several minutes there was a thump as his trunk and cage were placed beside his seat. Wheezing slightly Stan silently took the money that was offered and then wondered others to the driver and tapped onto the glass that separated them.

"Take it away Ernie. We going to the Leaky Cauldron".

There was a crunch as a lever was pulled and suddenly with a bang, the bus was off and unfortunately so was Harry for as the bus went one way Harry went the other with the chair in tow. Sitting in the chair Harry was sent flying towards the back of the bus where with a thud he suddenly stops as he smashed into a different seat sending it flying off to the side like a demented version of billiards.

After 15 minutes feeling as if he was in the worlds most horrible washing machine the bus made a sudden stop with no warning, or cause as the bus stopped Harry carried on at breakneck towards the driver.

BANG

If the glass weren't there then Harry would have been sitting in the driver's lap, instead, Harry was stopped faced first with the glass, his trunk and cage followed him shortly afterwards. Stan looked down at the sprawled out man with amusement as he gave a slight bow toward Harry and said,

"The Leaky Cauldron, just like you asked."

As Harry stood up he gave a small glare at the silently laughing conductor as he picked up his trunk and the cage. With his things in hand he got off the bus with his head up high and with a slight limp caused by the final stop, he made his way to the run down pub that was in front of him.

As Harry entered the pub, he could immediately see that the effect of the war has been a downer on business for the pub was darker and dirtier than Harry has ever seen it being. Plus the number of patrons that were in the pub was incredible low, most of which were sulking in the shadows along the edges of the room, nursing glasses mostly filled with liquor as they drowned out their sorrows caused by the war.

Trying to keep out of trouble Harry kept his head down in an attempt of not being recognised as he slowly made his way to the backdoor of the pub which he knew would take him to Diagon Alley.

As Harry got halfway across the room he was suddenly pushed aside as a hooded figure rushed past him towards the doorway that Harry entered. Catching his balance after being forced aside Harry then quickens his steps in a faint attempt of preventing something like that from happening again. Luckily for him, he was able to get outside with the barrier to the alley without any further problems.

Bring out his wand Harry tapped the required brick 3 times, As he watches the brick wriggle and wrath and slowly forms the archway he put away his wand with barely a thought. After the archway was formed Harry could see with horror and despair at just how down the alley was. The amount of fright and sadness that seem to emulate from the shoppers as they flitted from shop to shop with nervous speed has given the alley a dreary atmosphere, causing all of the buildings to seemly been aged badly as well as being shrouded in shadows reminding Harry of Knockturn Alley.

Taking a deep breath Harry started to hurry down the alley before the archway forms back into a brick wall, as he was hurrying he could see that the alley started to darken further down but eventually he saw a sight that lightens his heart and brightens his mood, for sitting on the corner of the alley like a bastion of colour wading through the greys of despair was a 4 story building painted from roof to street in eye-watering reds and golds was a building that had **Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes** plastered on top of the door.

However, pinned on the door was a sign that said;

_Sorry for disappointing customers but_

**We, Will, Be Having A Grand Open**

_**A week from now, Half price for everyone**_

_Mis_**chief **_**Managed**_

Laughing at the sign that was on the door, bringing his mood right up as he carried on toward the bank with a spring in his step and a smile on his face.

Eventually, Harry reached the bank of the magical world. As soon as it was within eyesight Harry could see that there were several changes to the bank, for one the white marble of the bank seems to be polished to the point that it shines with its own inner light as if it was trying to fight the darkness that was trying to penetrate the alley. Another thing that Harry observed was that normally outside the bank there would be 2 guards posted outside wearing basic armour and wielding a basic sword and shield. However, now there was 4 times more guards covered head to toe in heavy plate armour while armed to the teeth with visible weaponry, each one giving off an aura of danger and protection.

Walking up the stairs towards the bank Harry could feel the tension that filled his body from walking down the alley started to dissipate with each step closer to the fortress of safety that was the bank. Eventually Harry was at the doorway looking into the bank itself, however he could see that there was suspicion in the eyes of a guard that was dress in more stylish armour than the other ones, Harry could feel the eyes of the guard wonder up and down his body until it reached his forehead where the suspicion changed to recognition and the guard seems to relax slightly.

However, at that moment the wind suddenly started to pick up and ruffled Harry's clothes wherein a split second revealed the dragon hide armour that he had underneath. This caused the guards eyebrows to rise in wonder and approval at the sight of the protective armour deceptively hidden underneath his clothes.

As Harry was entering the Bank he didn't see the archway to the alley opened up letting in another hooded figure identical to the person that pushed passes Harry back in the Leaky Cauldron and started to make his way towards the bank.

~A couple of minutes ago~

Before Harry left the death trap that was the Knight bus there were two hooded figures sitting in one of the corners of the dreary pub sitting at a table with many empty glasses sitting in front of them while studying the front door of the pub with unnerving attention.

The quiet atmosphere of the pub was broken as there was a massive bang that appeared outside the pub, a couple of seconds later Harry wandered into the pub weakly still suffering from the effect of the moving death trap.

The figure on the left shook in surprise and recognition as he subtly tapped his companion and whispered to him,

"There's Potter, Go and get the Dark Lord and tell him that the boy is here while I stay here and follow him" There was a dark grin that was the only thing visible underneath the hood of the cloak.

With a quickened movement the figure on the right stood up and then made his way towards the exit while making sure that he barged straight into the apparent chosen one on the way to his master.

The one still sitting at the table watched intently as the young man moved towards the back room in a fast movement and disappeared to Diagon Alley. Waiting several minutes the hooded figure stood up himself and moved out the same door as the boy-who-lived. As he reached the wall that guarded the alley, he could see that it had already closed so with a flick of his wand underneath his cloak the wall started to open and without breaking his stride the cloaked figure passed through the archway and started to make his way down the alley as he sees his prey starting to enter the bank.

~In an old manor~

There was a pop as the other cloaked figure appeared out of thin air in a room where the only fixture was a throne sitting on a raised axis, and sitting on the throne as still as the reptile he greatly resembles with his eyes closed was Lord Voldemort.

The figure rushed other to the throne and got onto his knees in front of Voldemort, and said to Voldemort with fear and relevance presence in his voice;

"Milord we found him, Harry Potter has entered Diagon Alley I rushed over here to tell you while Malfoy has gone and followed him."

Upon hearing this news Lord Voldemort's eyes opened up to reveal 2 crimson slitted orbs as a malicious grin appeared on his snake-like face as he slowly stood up from his throne.

"Well done my minion now go and gather my forces I suddenly have the desire to go shopping for corpses."

He then started to laugh horrifically which sent a chill down the present minion's spine.

**Chapter End.**

**3/06 Hey guys this edit was to fix some errors in spelling and grammars and the like so hopefully, it would be an overall better read. One other reason for the edit was that the word count for the story was a 100 word short of 10k words so hopefully, the edit pushed it over the threshold **

**Hey, guys, I Promised that this story would be done so here is a chapter for everyone to enjoy and read. And I would like to thank the 3 people that have reviewed this story and the 41 people who favoured it and the 57 who are following this story.**

**Please note that I am trying to keep too a chapter every fortnight on Saturdays, so while I try and keep to that pace there might be more updates depending on how many chapters I have prewritten, Currently I'm working on chapter 3.**

**Furthermore, I am a university student currently halfway through his end of year exams so here's hoping that I am able to keep up. **

**So once again Thank you for reading and I will be updating soon;**


End file.
